<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearth and Home by hearth_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766467">Hearth and Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess'>hearth_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearth and Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When you light up a fire to warm your home,<br/>You’ll soon find a little cat curled before the flames,<br/>She doesn’t move, and you would think she was stone,<br/>But the magic Hearth Cat isn’t one to play games.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearth and Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearth and Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Introducing my Cats OC, Hestia the Hearth Cat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>Found</h3>
</div><p>
It was an ordinary day in London, at least for the humans. They walked around, not noticing anything unusual, but to humans, they never truly focused on anything other than their own affairs. So no one thought it strange when a maine coon walked down the sidewalk with two identical smoky Egyptian mau cats following behind. 
</p>
<p>
“Are you sure there was something going on around the town?” the Maine coon asked, unheard by the humans, of course, who simply heart meowing and chittering from the cats. Known to his human as Leo, the Rum Tum Tugger was normally a curious cat, wanting to go in and out of his human’s home and changing his mind every few minutes. However, there had recently been attacks by the Mystery Cat, Macavity, and the Rum Tum Tugger wanted nothing more than to stay in the Junkyard, where he knew the cats he cared about were and where he could protect them. 
</p>
<p>
One of the smoky cats nodded. “We felt pain and anguish near here.” Coricopat and Tantomile were psychic twins, niece and nephew to Cassandra, one of Tugger’s closest friends. They rarely ventured out of the Junkyard, but that morning they had approached Munkustrap, Tugger’s brother and the protector of the Jellicle cats, informing him that a cat was fatally injured. So, Munkustrap had sent his brother along with the twins to investigate. 
</p>
<p>
“There is something down there.” The other twin, Tantomile, said, and Tugger’s ears twitched as he heard a soft keen coming from an alley a few feet in front of them. 
</p>
<p>
Coricopat’s eyes narrowed slightly. “There is something down there.” The large main coon picked up his pace, running between the legs of humans, freezing as he entered the alley. Lying in the shadows was a light grey queen, who was almost completely still, and she was curled around four kittens, none of which were making a sound or breathing.
</p>
<p>
“Everlasting Cat.” Tugger whispered, staring at the bodies. 
</p>
<p>
The queen shifted, and the trio of Jellicles tensed. She looked up with tired blue eyes and a bitter smile. “Are you here to finish the job?”
</p>
<p>
Tugger walked forward, slowly as to not startle her. “What happened?” 
</p>
<p>
“Macavity.” the queen whispered, and the maine coon flinched. “He didn’t want any competition. I said we would leave the city. He wouldn’t have to see them.” The queen leaned down slowly, nuzzling the four still bodies pressed against her with a broken sound. 
</p>
<p>
“They were his kittens.” Tugger realized, and the queen nodded. “I’m so sorry. What is your name?”
</p>
<p>
“Serafina.” The queen looked him over, and she let out a tired sigh before looking towards the wall of the alley, where a flower box was overturned. “She survived.” Tugger walked towards the box and nudged it aside, revealing a tiny kitten trembling and whimpering beneath it. The kitten had her mother’s pale grey fur that was streaked with reddish-brown. Her eyes weren’t even open yet, and Tugger felt a strong sense of protection flood him as he leaned down, gently nuzzling the kitten, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. Her whimpers stopped as soon as he touched her.
</p>
<p>
Serafina watched with a soft smile, gasping sharply as she shifted. “Please, keep her safe. Keep her away from him.” Tantomile stepped forward, pressing her forehead against Serafina’s soothingly. “Promise me.”
</p>
<p>
Tugger approached the queen and nuzzled her cheek. “I promise, Serafina.” Her face grew peaceful as she smiled up at Tugger, and her eyes slowly slid. Still curled around her still kittens, Serafina’s head fell down on her paws, and her chest stopped moving. 
</p>
<p>
Coricopat looked at Tugger as his sister pressed against his side. “I am guessing we are honoring her wishes?”
</p>
<p>
“We need to get this little one back to the tribe.” Tugger agreed. “We’ll come back for her mother and siblings after we tell Straps and the others what happened. They’re going to get a proper send-off.” The large tom approached the tiny kitten and picked her up, leaving the alley behind as he brought her towards her new home. 
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h6>Mistoffelees</h6>
</div><p>Mistoffelees sniffed the air and smiled slightly, straightening as he turned to look behind him. “They’re back.”</p>
<p>
 Coricopat and Tantomile walked in first, heavy looks in their eyes as they walked to their mother and aunt to sit beside them. The magical cat tensed, looking past them for his mate, and relaxing a moment later when Tugger entered the Junkyard. There was something in his arms, something he was holding protectively as he walked past the kittens and approached his brother and mate.
</p>
<p>
Munkustrap studied his brother’s serious face. “What did you find?” Tugger shifted, and Mistoffelees looked down to see a tiny kitten held tightly in his mate’s arms.
</p>
<p>
“Macavity killed a queen named Serafina and four of her kittens. The kittens were his. Serafina said that he didn’t want competition.” Tugger said, his voice dangerously calm. Demeter gasped softly, staring at the kitten as her arms tightened around her own little queen. “She managed to hide this little one before he came.” The kitten shifted as Tugger leaned down to nuzzle her gently. 
</p>
<p>
“Tugger.” Old Deuteronomy said, his voice quiet. The tom looked up at his father. “Let me see her.” Tugger moved slowly, hesitantly approaching his father and handing the kitten to the Jellicle leader. Old Deuteronomy looked at the kitten, who slowly snuggled against his fur with a small sound, and the old cat smiled slightly. 
</p>
<p>
“Macavity will try to take her away if he finds out.” Munkustrap said, and Mistoffelees could see how the two brothers had already become protective over the little queen. It made sense, of course, since she was their niece.He shared a look with Demeter and saw the fond look in the gold queen’s eyes. 
</p>
<p>
Coricopat approached the tire with his sister. “She does have magic, though. It does not have the same feeling as Macavity’s, though. It is closer in feel and power to that of Mr. Mistoffelees.” Tugger sat down beside his father, who chuckled slightly as the kitten turned towards the maine coon, as if sensing his presence.
</p>
<p>
“She needs to be protected from him, then.” Bombalurina said, standing behind her sister, who, to the surprise of the tribe, nodded in agreement. 
</p>
<p>
“She is innocent, no matter who her father is.” The gold queen added, and Munkustrap looked at Demeter with adoration in his eyes. 
</p>
<p>
Old Deuteronomy nodded, pride in his eyes. “Someone will need to take her in.”
</p>
<p>
“Tugger and I will.” Mistoffelees stated, stepping forward. Tugger looked at his mate with hopeful eyes, and Mistoffelees gave him a small smile. “She’s already formed a connection to Tugger because he was the one to find her, and I can help her with her magic.” Old Deuteronomy gave the tuxedo cat a warm smile, and he nodded. He handed the kitten to his youngest son, who held the tiny queen close to his chest as he walked down to where Mistoffelees stood. The two toms looked at the kitten, who was nuzzling into Tugger’s mane, and Mistoffelees leaned down, rubbing his nose against hers. 
</p>
<p>
“Look, Jem! You have a cousin!” Demeter said softly, and the red and black queen squirmed in her mother’s arms, her eyes opening as she looked over at the queen in Tugger’s arms. 
“They are going to be heartbreakers.” Bombalurina said fondly. 
</p>
<p>
Munkustrap chuckled as Mistoffelees smiled softly. “They’re going to be troublemakers.” Tugger grinned at his brother, and Munkustrap returned his smile. Once the excitement of the kitten’s arrival died down and the other Jellicles returned to their afternoon activities, Mistoffelees and Tugger walked into their den, going straight to their bed and sitting down, the kitten held between them. 
</p>
<p>
“We need to choose a name.” Mistoffelees said, leaning against his mate as they looked down at their new kitten. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger reached out, and the tiny queen grabbed hold of his paw, squeezing it and making him laugh. “She needs a name that’s perfect for her.” Mistoffelees felt his heart swell at the sight, and he fell in love with his mate just a little bit more. 
</p>
<p>
“She’s already got you wrapped around her paw.” He remarked, making Tugger look at him with bright eyes. 
</p>
<p>
“Yeah. She does.”
</p>
<p>
Misto thought for a moment, and he remembered the story one of their humans had told to their friend. 
</p>
<p>
“What about Hestia? I remember one of the family talking about a goddess who was all about home and family.” He suggested, and the kitten let out a tiny mew at the sound of the name, making the two toms laugh. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger rubbed her cheek gently with his paw. “I think she likes it.” He leaned down to nuzzle the kitten’s cheek. “Alright then. Hestia.” The newly named Hestia squirmed, and her eyes slowly began to open. Mistoffelees gasped softly, and Tugger grinned, smoothing Hestia’s fur. Her eyes opened to reveal one bright blue eye, and one warm brown eye. They were already filled with curiosity as Hestia looked around, and the two toms  watched her. Mistoffelees took Hestia from Tugger and she was placed between them on the bed, their arms settled protectively above her.
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees looked at his mate, his voice soft. “You realize that we’re dads now, right?” Tugger’s eyes went wide for a moment, making Misto laugh before he leaned in, nuzzling the larger tom lovingly.
</p>
<p>
“We’re not letting any toms near her until her fourth Ball.” The maine coon said firmly. “Same goes for Jemima. No toms are coming near either of them.” Misto laughed harder, and Hestia began to giggle, her magical father’s laughter infectious. Tugger’s face lit up at their laughter and he wrapped his arms around them both, pulling them close.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>Questions</h3>
</div>“Daddy?” Hestia asked, her voice soft as she looked up from the box of bobbles Jenny had given her.<p>
Tugger immediately looked towards his daughter, grinning. “Yes, little kitten?” Mistoffelees watched the interaction with a warm smile.
</p>
<p>
“Can I ask you a question?” Hestia asked. “And you have to promise not to get mad at me.”
</p>
<p>
“Of course, you can! And I’d never get mad at your questions!” Tugger said, leaping onto the bed and making Hestia giggle as she bounced. “What’s on your mind, kitten?”
</p>
<p>
“Well, I was talking to Jemmy, and we noticed something. She has a mommy, Pounce and Tumble have a mommy, and Jerrie, Teazer, Cettie and Ellie have a mommy, and that made us think.” The little queen said slowly. Tugger and Mistoffelees looked at one another, their eyes wide. They had hoped not to have the conversation of where Hestia had come from for many years, until she was old enough to understand. “Why don’t you and Uncle Straps have a mommy?”
</p>
<p>
Tugger’s head snapped back towards his daughter, his eyes wide. “What?”
</p>
<p>
“Why don’t you and Uncle Straps have a mommy?” Hestia asked again, her voice quieter, and Mistoffelees sat on his daughter’s other side, looking at Tugger, who took a deep breath.
</p>
<p>
“We don’t have a mommy because she left when I was very little, younger than you.” The maine coon explained slowly, trying to figure out how to tell his daughter in a way she would understand.
</p>
<p>
Hestia frowned. “Why’d she leave?”
</p>
<p>
Tugger smiled sadly. “I’m not too sure, kitten. That’s something I’ve always wanted to ask her.” Hestia had tears in her eyes for her father’s sake.
</p>
<p>
“But she had you, and Uncle Straps, and Grandad! Why would anyone want to leave you three?” she asked. Tugger felt his heart swell with love for his kitten, and he pulled Hestia into his lap, hugging her tightly. Mistoffelees moved closer, leaning against his mate comfortingly, and Tugger gave him a small, thankful smile.
</p>
<p>
“All I know is that she wanted to be famous. She promised she would visit, but she never did. And that hurt us.” Tugger told Hestia. He lifted her chin, looking her in the eye. “But when she left, your grandad made sure that Uncle Straps and I always knew how important family was. Uncle Straps and I were never alone, because we had the tribe, and they were our family.”
</p>
<p>
“And then you met Papa?” Hestia asked, sniffling slightly. Mistoffelees smiled widely at his daughter as Tugger chuckled.
</p>
<p>
“And then I met Papa.” He replied, nuzzling her cheek. “And now we have you, so I don’t hurt anymore.”
</p>
<p>
Hestia snuggled close to Tugger. “Do you hate her?”
</p>
<p>
“She hurt me, Uncle Straps, and Grandad, and we still hurt every day. I don’t think I could hate her, though, since she’s my mom.” Tugger told her.
</p>
<p>
Hestia glanced at Mistoffelees. “Are you mad at her, Papa?”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees reached over, placing his paw against her cheek lovingly. “I’m hurt for your dad and your uncle, Etta. I’m a little mad at her, but all I care about is how happy your dad is.” Hestia leaned against her papa’s touch, and Tugger kissed her head. 
</p>
<p>
“And you two make me so incredibly happy.” The maine coon said gently, and Hestia giggled as Tugger wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees and pulled them both close, falling backwards in a heap with his mate and daughter on top of him, warm, happy laughter filling the den. 
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>Revelations</h3>
</div>Hestia hadn’t mean to eavesdrop. She had been playing with Jemima, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival, and she had gone to hide next to her grandfather’s den.<p>
As she hid, Hestia heard her uncle’s voice coming from the den. “Has she been asking questions?”
</p>
<p>
“No. She’s never really suspected anything.” Tugger replied, and Hestia beamed, moving closer. She wasn’t supposed to listen in on adult conversations, but maybe they were talking about a surprise!
</p>
<p>
“Do you think you’re ever going to tell Hestia?” That was Demeter. She sounded worried, which made Hestia frown. What was her aunt worried about? Demeter always seemed happy, and she was like a mother to Hestia, so what had happened?
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees let out a small sigh. “I don’t know, Dem. We’re probably going to wait until she’s old enough.”
</p>
<p>
“I just want to make sure it’s the two of you she hears it from and not anyone else, especially not him.” Munkustrap said, and Hestia was surprised to hear both her fathers growl at her uncle’s words. “I’m not saying that would happen, but it’s just a precaution, Tugs.”
</p>
<p>
“Macavity’s not getting anywhere near her. The day he tells her she’s his daughter is a day that will never come.” Tugger snapped, and Hestia froze. She knew about Macavity. All the Jellicles knew about Macavity. He hurt Demeter and Bombalurina, as well as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. He hadn’t attacked in a while, but Hestia knew her uncle and the other older cats were always on alert. Hestia backed away from the den, running towards her own home and ignoring the calls from her cousin and friends. 
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>She was his daughter? Did everyone know? Did her fathers only take her in to keep her magic contained?</i>
  </p>
</div><p>
Tugger and Mistoffelees walked out of Old Deuteronomy’s den, startled as Jemima raced towards them. 
</p>
<p>
“Something’s wrong with Hettie!” the young kitten exclaimed. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger tensed. “What do you mean?”
</p>
<p>
Tumblebrutus appeared beside Jemima, worry on the young tom’s face. “We were playing and she went to hide over here, but a few minutes later she just went running back to your den!” Mistoffelees grabbed Tugger’s arm. 
</p>
<p>
“She heard us.” He whispered. The two cats raced towards their den, worry and panic filling them.
</p>
<p> 
“Kitten? Kitten, are you in here?” Tugger called, and Hestia poked her head out of her room. She was completely drawn in on herself, her arms wrapped around her body and her eyes sad.
</p>
<p>
“I didn’t mean to listen to you.” She whispered. Tugger rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her cheek.
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees knelt down beside his mate and daughter, putting a paw against her cheek. “What questions do you have, Etta?”
</p>
<p>
“Is he really my father?” Hestia asked quietly, and Mistoffelees picked her up in his arms, holding her close as they walked to Tugger and Mistoffelees’ room, sitting down on the bed, close together. 
</p>
<p>
“He is.” Tugger said, and Hestia’s eyes widened. “I was out with Cori and Tanto when I heard you.” The maine coon thought back to the moment he had first found his daughter, a bittersweet memory. “I went into an alley, and I saw a queen laying there, almost completely still. Her name was Serafina. She was your mother, and she was curled around four little kittens. Your siblings.” Hestia listened to Tugger with wide eyes, pressing closer to Mistoffelees, who hugged her comfortingly. “Macavity had attacked her and her kittens, and he hurt all of them. But not you. Your mother hid you away before he found her, and she asked me to keep you safe.” Tugger leaned in close, pressing his forehead against Hestia’s with a gentle purr. “As soon as I saw you underneath that flower box she had hidden you underneath, I knew I’d never let anything bad happen to you. And when I brought you back here, we knew you had to be protected, because you were special.”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees smiled down at Hestia. “You’re our kitten, Etta. You’re our family. Macavity doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. We’re your fathers, and that’s all that matters.” Hestia nodded, tears in her eyes, and the two toms sandwiched her between them, hugging her tightly as she clung to them. 
</p>
<p>
“We love you, kitten. More than anything in the world.” Tugger whispered, and Hestia pressed against him, snuggling into his mane. 
</p>
<p>
“I love you and Papa too, Daddy.” She replied. A firm resolve built within her, a flicker of strength and pride that would grow into a bright fire as she grew older. The blood that ran in her veins didn’t matter. What did matter were the Jellicles who raised her. They were her fathers, this was her family, and she wouldn’t let anything happen to them</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to check out more content about Hestia, or have prompts to submit, head over to my tumblr @uppastthejelliclemoon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>